


Morphed and in bloom

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Metamorphosis caught and explored [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ok these two are two cute, friends to something more, how is there not more on them?, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: He and Wooseok almost spoke through touch....Wooseok’s hands were always heavy and assuring refusing to let him go unless the message between them had been relayed thoroughly enough to give him a reason to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have too much time nowadays...meh so why not some wooyu? Theres not enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is basically flashbacks and second chapter is at the present.

                               

 

 

 

 

 

He knows he shouldn’t think about it…He knows its too dangerous to reminisce about it but it’s hard not to when Wooseok's hands are on him soo often it has Hwitaek-hyung questioning their relationship on a weekly basis.

 

Never in Japan did he like the idea of touching another person affectionately. And when he came to Korea he surely cringed away when wandering hands would pat him on the butt in a job well done or he’d slink his way out of a friendly warm arm slung across his shoulders.

 

 

But meeting Wooseok had changed him soo much he doesn’t know how it managed to happen so quickly.

 

Even when they had some trouble communicating when he’d first became a trainee Wooseok and him almost spoke through touch and Wooseok’s hands were always heavy and assuring refusing to let him go unless the message between them had been relayed correctly.

 

 

It started with a palm on his shoulder or a pat on his lower back and for some reason he didn’t ever feel the urge to try to get away. Wooseok was all insanely long arms and legs and big eyes with intense warm gazes that basically made him a noona magnet.

 

 

In fact they were the same height for a while and something about that made him feel comfortable…like he’d have someone just as strong if not stronger there for him if he needed anything…That’s another thing he’d never felt before coming to Korea. In Japan he relied on himself, always being the only tall one seen as powerful somehow even though he could never gain any muscle on his skinny frame no matter how hard he tried.

 

 

And even though Wooseok isn't bulky, he’s got much more muscle in so many places they can’t even wear the same sized pants…He’d done it on accident though..everyone’s clothes looks the same after they’d been folded by Hongseok and when Yuto had slipped on a pair of black jeans he at first thought were his own, they’d sagged in soo many places that he’d had to hold them up by the belt loops to keep them from sliding off his hips.

 

Thinking back on it he can remember the amused look on Wooseok’s face when he’d walked into their room with an eyebrow raised, sweet potatoes chips cupped in his hand and abit in his mouth, jaw working in hungry fits of chews; snorting on laughter when Yuto flashed him an apologetic look.

 

“Wrong jeans..sorry-“ He’d mumbled; Korean still a bit awkward on his tongue.

 

But Wooseok at the time said nothing and smiled, closed the door behind him as he walked over. Yuto could see the way the muscles in his neck flex in a solitary swallow, hilariously slipping the handful of sweet potato chips into the front pocket of his hoodie. Through naturally long strides he'd gotten got close enough to slot his hands over Yuto’s hips, nothing but a mere few inches between them.  

 

Obviously he’d taken no note of the way Yuto slightly tensed; a surprised sound caught in his throat as the sides of Wooseok mouth had tugged upwards even more as he spoke.

 

“I bet you’d look cute in my extra-extra-large hoodies too.”

 

Yuto at the time didn’t understand him completely and just stared at him with his head cocked in curiosity, wrinkling his nose when Wooseok pet his hip before walking out of the room with a chuckle.

 

Honestly it’d taken him a while to fully comprehend the situation and it always plagued his dreams, but a few more months into his Korean class and he’d had a realization dawn over him as he was trying hard to ignore YanAn next to him trying to figure out why his face was flushed.

 

After getting through chapter three; past greetings, basic grammar and more vocabulary words, he'd finally understood what Wooseok was saying that day and remembered everything… His ears burning pink soo badly that even his teacher was staring at him strangely. In all honesty it shouldn’t have pulled him in to Wooseok and his charms so easily...it was a trap and Yuto willingly fell right into it.

 

Of course they’d progressed in their friendship and he’d found himself enjoying their everyday casual touches, even finding himself accidentally throwing a palm over Wooseok’s knee as he spoke to other trainee’s sitting near them.

 

The months dragged on..Wooseok grew a whole head taller than him and his voice suddenly got deeper, new trainee’s came in, Yuto could speak Korean more easily and life seemed soo much more comfortable.

 

 

But probably most of all he can still remember the first time he’d come back to the dorms with a perfect score on what was probably the twelfth exam for the Korean class he’d been taking for a year and a half at the company.

 

 

He proudly showed it to Wooseok, and somehow that wound up with him being hoisted up into the air, Wooseok’s long arms wrapped around his waist, praises loud as he spun Yuto across the room with excited laughter.

 

 

When Wooseok finally tired himself out, Yuto’s feet found the ground but Wooseok’s arms were still tightly locked around his back, eyes bright, almost sparkling as he congratulates him; his voice dipping into that lower octave that Yuto at the time still had some trouble getting used to hearing.

 

 

Their faces were close and to keep Wooseok from seeing the flush on his cheeks he’d thrown his face into the crook of Wooseok’s neck, his own nose cradled by feverish warm skin. He had to try so hard to keep the strange pulsation of need that licked at his veins; if not caught soon enough it would’ve led him to plop a kiss straight onto Wooseok’s face.

 

 

That…That was when he realized he had a problem on his hands…and he still does.


	2. Tansmute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night the need for sleep attempts to take him earlier than normal, the rare feeling of his stomach full with food warming his core and urging his eyes to fall shut. But before his mind and body shuts off there’s a warm large palm pressing onto his cheek, the pad of a thumb brushing over his cheek bone making Yuto lean into it before it tenses and quickly pulls away from his face, his own eyes now struggling to flutter open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are soo cute I think I might just explode.

 

So yes he still does plenty of skinship with Wooseok but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make him anxious.

 

Even up to the present when he and Wooseok are paired up for some couple games on Heyotv it scares him how excited he is to have Wooseok all over him trying to figure out how they’d be able to get through these small limb required games.

 

“Yuto..Yuto-“

 

He snaps out of it, mind coming back from its quick two seconds down memory lane.

 

 

“Oh..oh yeah what is it?” He asks, smoothing down his shirt, taking notice of all the other members around them fidgeting around and talking loudly amongst themselves trying to arrange their bodies in a position that would keep them in the competition.

 

 

They’d gotten through the first two rounds easily, but as the newspaper was folded into smaller pieces it became ridiculously hard trying to fit Wooseok’s huge feet, along with his own on the ten inch section of paper they had left.

 

 

A hand brushes his lower back and he snaps his gaze up at Wooseok, a small smile quirking up the side of his lips at the deep concentration in Wooseok’s expression.

 

_Cute_

“We can’t both stand on it..we won’t fit...you wanna hop onto my back?” He motions towards his shoulders, hand sliding up, fingers now curled under Yuto jacket atop his shirt resting easily below his ribs.

 

He merely nods, eyes following over to where Hongseok had Jinho-Hyung in his arms, smiling from ear to ear to not even trying to hide how proud he was to be able to finally show off what a few months of hard work at the gym had given him.

 

 

Yuto watches them; smiling at how Jinho-Hyung’s ears are pink and how tiny he looks in Hongseok’s arms. It makes him laugh without thought as he throws his arms over Wooseok’s shoulders, trying to ignore the way his heart was speeding up and thudding in his chest so loud his legs shook.

 

 

It’s a stretch even for him..to be able to throw his arms around Wooseok’s shoulders and cross them across his chest Yuto had to tip toe and wait a few seconds till Wooseok’s hands caught around his thighs to pull him up onto his back.

 

He ignores the surprised sound Wooseok makes as he hoists him onto his back and the way his fingers dig into his jeans making the skin between his knee and thigh hot. It’s a whole new world at this height, and his eyes map out the room amazed at all he’s able to see.

 

Even though he’s used to being the second tallest person in the room he towers over even the bright lights in the studio, the camera even needing to pan out to get him in shot with the rest of the members.

 

 

Wooseok’s voice rumbles out below him stealing his attention momentarily.

 

“Why do you feel soo light on my back?....Have you been losing more weight or something?”

 

He huffs, arms tightening around Wooseok as he speaks, the sound of YanAn panicking to the side of them in fear of dropping Changgu who clung to his back for dear life.

 

 

“Honestly…I have no idea…I haven’t bothered weighing myself in months..” His heart doesn’t stutter in his chest now that he’s settled Wooseok’s body reliable and firm beneath his own weight.

 

Craning his neck down and to the side Yuto can easily see the displeased look all over Wooseok’s face. His own cool demeanor disolves all too quickly and his heart decides to do jumpy fluttery summersaults upon the reminder of how much Wooseok cares for him.

 

 

It was always apparent how much Wooseok cared that even the other members joked about it and pointed it out. Yuto would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. In fact he looks over at Shinwon and their eyes meet just enough for him to see the smirk all over his face.

 

 

Shinwon-Hyung had been the one to start the running joke amongst the members that he and Wooseok were engaged secretly and it only intensified when Yuto had taken Wooseok out to one of his favorite restaurants in Japan while they were there for the showcase.

 

 

That joke upgraded then turned into them apparently “eloping” and “secretly having a meeting between their parents for their wedding”. And to this day he can’t get Shinwon-Hyung to shut up about it; but the surprising part was that Wooseok couldn’t be bothered by the teasing; only playing into joke by intensifying the amount of time he spent with Yuto, always by his side.

 

 

Of course that does things to his heart it shouldn’t and one of these days he’s going to have to do something about it. Those thoughts bubbling up to the surface once more when Wooseok opens his mouth to speak as he turns his head, shifting Yuto up higher onto his back so that their faces are only slightly touching.

 

 

“I don’t want to but it’s impossible for me not to worry about you so I’ll just say this…; eat more..finish your meals from now on-"

 

 

Yuto pretends to scoff, looking around the room for a few seconds, eyes widening when Wooseok backs them both away from the camera as it focuses on Changgu busy trying to be an MC. This probably wasn't the best time for them to be having this discussion.

 

 

"Come on Wooseok get back into frame now's not the time-"

 

 

Wooseok interrupts him, but keeps his voice low enough to where only he could hear it.

 

 

 

"No listen to me...you think I don't notice but you're soo skinny you can't even keep yourself warm so if you have to..then...then cling me when it gets too cold instead of trying to bear it yourself and stop being so annoying because I'm gonna loose hair over you and your unhealthy habits.”

 

 

Yuto can hear the sudden embarrassed, shy qualities in Wooseok's tone and swallows thickly, the fringe covering his forehead now prodding into Wooseok’s cheek, his own hands fidgeting nervously over Wooseok’s chest.

 

 

Yeah its true he can’t ever finish his meal..and it’s true he can barely keep himself warm during these extremely crisp chilled icy Korean Winters.

 

 

But Wooseok speaks almost in a desperate plea underneath that joking tone of his and Yuto wants so badly reassure him, and he feels the urge to press his lips against the side of Wooseok’s temple welling up in the pit of his stomach but he can only mumble out a soft “ _Okay_ ” immediately having to avert his gaze back to the camera because it was their turn and everyone’s eyes were on them.

 

 

That night at dinner Wooseok  orders another serving of rice for him and almost practically hand feeds it to him, eyes bright and relieved when he finishes all of his jjapchae, Wooseok laughing to himself when Yuto groans about feeling so full he thinks his stomach might burst.

 

 

 

 That night the need for sleep attempts to take him earlier than normal, the rare feeling of his stomach full with food warming his core and urging his eyes to fall shut. But before his mind and body shuts off there’s a large warm palm pressing into his cheek, the pad of a thumb brushing over his cheek bone making Yuto lean into it before it tenses and quickly pulls away from his face, his own eyes now struggling to fluttering open.

 

 

He opens his eyes just minimally enough in time to see Wooseok’s back as he walks away, sweats cradling his hips, pullover loose around his middle, hair still damp from his shower. Then the lamp shuts off and the bed below him dips with new weight as the wooden frame that connects their bed frame creaks slightly.

 

 

A sort of chain lifts from his thoughts and he allows his mind to wander, dreams of he and Wooseok kissing makes him clutch onto his pillow; Wooseok’s fleeting touch still hot over his face like a ghostly reminder.

 

 

They wake the next morning and something between them is different….he can feel it in the way their lips meet for the first time in a sleepy mess of early morning kisses when he goes to wake Wooseok up and gets pulled down by the crook of his elbow onto the bed with him. His back is enveloped by the warmth of the sheets from Wooseok's skin and their lips mesh together smoothly, Wooseok atop of him cradling his face between two large hot palms as he presses him down into the blanket with heavy kisses.

 

At this point Yuto can’t bother not giving into those dangerous thoughts, letting them flood through his body and morph into something beautiful that leaves them both breathless.


End file.
